


Stress Relief

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Bechloe Week 2020 Day 1: Friends with BenefitsA little Smut at the beginning but mainly plot. :)
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever submission for a bechloe week. I don’t have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I hope y’all enjoy!

Beca’s moan reverberates off the walls. It is a rare day to where they are the only ones home, so Beca could moan the roof off the house for all I care. In fact, that was kind of the goal. Beca was normally very quiet and reserved during sex, usually scared of getting caught by one of the other Bella’s. So, for me to see her unabashed and moaning wantonly is almost more than I can handle, and all I want to do is keep Beca making that noise. I feel a fresh gush of wetness in my already ruined panties. Beca is on her back, legs spread out sinfully with me in between them, working two fingers furiously into her wet cunt. “More,” Beca moans. 

I comply and easily slip a third finger into her. Beca releases another throaty moan from her parted lips. I work my fingers faster into her tight pussy, making her perfect tits bounce with the force. Her finger scratch down my back, and I know she is leaving marks. It makes me groan and push into her more. The lewd sounds of my fingers working into her are echoing with our grunts and moans. It makes me clench around nothing. I can tell she is close and I swipe my thumb over her swollen, neglected clit. Her pussy tightens around my digits and her spine goes stiff. She lets out an almost wail, and then goes still and quiet. I slowly pull my fingers from her, and roll over on my side. 

“I want to taste you,” she gasps. 

“What’s stopping you?” I pant out and grab her wrist with my wet fingers. She moans at the contact. 

“I can’t move. You broke me, Beale.” Her voice is scratchy from the moaning. 

I smile devilishly at her, “Is that why you were so loud? Not that I’m complaining.” 

She rolls her eyes, “Stop sounding so smug, and come sit on my face.” 

This makes me almost choke on air. I immediately strip my wet panties from my body and put them in her hand. She gasps, and I position myself over her. My legs are shakey with anticipation. I slowly lower down, until I feel the first swipe of her tongue on my center. 

It makes currents flow through my entire body and I lurch forward to grab the headboard to steady myself. It took all my self control to not grind and fuck her face. I tried to let her set the pace and she was being tortuously slow. 

“Becaaaaa,” I whine. 

She speeds up, and I’m coming before I know what’s happening. The currents get stronger and it feels like I’ve touched a live wire as she licks me down from my orgasm. 

I slowly remove myself from her face and lay next to her, both of us panting. After a couple of minutes she mutters, “Well, that was awesome.” She gets up to gather her clothes. I lay in bed and stare at her form dressing in the dark. “Thanks for the stress relief. See you at practice in the morning.” She says as she walks to the door. 

“No problem,” I say cheerfully, when I really want to beg her to stay, to cuddle. Just don’t leave! But I don’t. I know the rules we agreed too when we started this little arrangement. “Goodnight, Beca,” I say instead. She smiles at me and gives and awkward wave before slipping out. As soon as the the door clicks, I sigh. 

How did I get myself into this arrangement? Why was I dumb enough to agree to this with the woman I have been in love with since the moment I saw her? 

——————-3 months ago——————

I slam the door the Bella house, slinging my purse on the floor along with my heels. “Why are all the men on this campus so creepy?” I scream out to no one in particular. 

“I guess the same reason all the girls are clingy.” A small voice shudders from the couch. It startles me, and I turn around to Beca in her PJ’s eating ice cream straight from the carton.

“Your date suck too?” I ask. 

“It was the first date and she invited me to be her plus one for a wedding,” 

My face scrunches up, “that’s not that ba—“

“A year from now,” Beca interrupts. 

“Oh, yikes.” I giggle. 

Beca flips me off and takes another huge bite of ice cream, “So, what creepy thing happened?” She asks.

“I told him my sexuality and he immediately asked for a threesome. Like why would he think that tactic would work?” Beca cringes on the couch. 

“Not that I’m opposed to threesomes, but have some tact? Ya know?” I continue, taking the spoon from her hands and taking a bite. 

She blushes, “You’re crazy, Chlo.”

“I’m going to go change. You go get the wine?” She nods her head. She is in a dark cami and gloriously short shorts. I try not to stare at her legs before fumbling up to my room. It’s only 9PM on a Friday night, so we are the only two home. I change into one of Beca’s plaids I stole her freshmen year, and a pair of shorts, that might as well be underwear. I look at myself in the mirror, and think, Just tell her how you feel. You’re both single and obviously hating dating. You love her more than a friend. Just tell her. 

I shrug off my thoughts because I know I’m not going to tell her. I’ve chickened out for the past two years. I’m too scared of her drifting away. I’ve worked hard to get her to drop her walls around me, and I don’t want to ruin that. I put on my happy face and go back downstairs. Beca is back on the couch with another spoon and wine. I sit down and put my legs in her lap. She grunts and passes me the wine bottle, “no glasses? Classy, Becs.” I say while taking a long swig. 

“What can I say? I know how to impress the women.” She deadpans before taking her own swig of wine. I notice her eyes linger where I left the top two buttons undone on the shirt. Before I can really process it she leans her head back on the couch. 

“I’m over dating.” She groans out.

“Me too.” I sigh. “I just want some stress relief that batteries can’t give me anymore.” I whine. 

I expect her to push my legs off her in embarrassment in typical Beca fashion, but she shocks me when says, “Same, dude. I haven’t been laid in 4 months.” 

I giggle, “oh my god, is Beca Mitchell talking about sex?” I ask in my same flirty tone only reserved for her. 

She groans and slaps my leg lightly, “Dude, I like and have sex. I’m not a prude. I’m just not... as open as you and Stacie about it.” 

“What’s your favorite position?” I blurt out. This exchange is easy. We’ve done it for two years. I say something sexual and she gets embarrassed and stops the convo. She’s adorable when she gets like that, all stuttering over her words. This doesn’t happen this time though. She takes another swig of wine and passes me the bottle. 

“Are we really going to talk about this?” She asks. 

I get excited, “I mean what else are we going to do?” 

“Ugh, I need something stronger than wine. Be right back.” 

I sit there shocked for a moment, maybe tonight is my night to tell her. Typically Beca is closed off still even with me, but there are certain nights like tonight where all her walls drop. She comes back a few minutes later juggling a bag of sliced limes, a salt shaker, two shot glasses, and a bottle of tequila. 

She pours us each a shot. We sling them back. The tequila burns the whole way down. Her eyes meet mine as we both suck on a lime slice. She removes the rind from her mouth. “Cowgirl.”

“Huh?” I ask, but she just stares at me. “Ohhh, cowgirl huh? Are you the cowgirl in the scenario?” This finally gets a blush and she just nods her head, while setting up two more shots. My head gets fuzzy with thoughts of her riding me. 

“Earth to Chloe,” she snaps her fingers in front of my face and it brings me back. “Are you not going to answer the question?”

“Oh my favorite position?” I ask and she nods again. “I just really enjoy getting bent over or bending someone over.” I smirk. 

She chokes on the drink of wine she took. “Jesus, Beale, how are you so comfortable with all this?” She laughs out handing me another shot. 

“I just am, Beca. Sex is nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve worked hard for my body and I know how to use it in the bedroom, and I’m not ashamed of it.” I slam back the second shot and Beca follows. 

Her face scrunches up adorably from the liquor, “I’m not ashamed. I just find it difficult to discuss this like we are talking about the weather.” 

“We can stop if you want,” she interrupts me. 

“No, this is okay. I’m..comfortable with you, Chloe. But it is my turn to ask a question.” 

“So, what is this 20 questions: sex edition?” I ask. 

She smirks, “We might as well talk about it, since we aren’t having it.” I nod in agreement. 

She puts her finger to her lips in thought “Most public spot you’ve had sex?” 

I giggle, “Aubrey and I had drunk sex in the empty pool after our first riff off. It was the Bella’s year to clean up. We were the only two new recruits that year, so they made us do it alone.” 

Her eyes bulge out of her head, “You and Aubrey? Really?” 

“Don’t be so shocked. It only happened the once and we barely spoke about it afterwards. You’re actually the only one I’ve ever told.” I take another drink of wine. 

“I let a girl from the High Notes fuck me on the piano in the rehearsal space my Freshmen year,” she admits. 

“What, really?” I gasp out.

“Yeah, it was when Aubrey kept accusing me of screwing Jesse and I just thought, well that will show her. Y’all almost caught us,” She laughs out. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t think you had it in you, Becs.” I shove her playfully. 

“Oh, screw you, Beale. I’m probably more fiesty than you think.” She situates herself on the couch. 

God, I hope so. I think while putting my legs back in her lap. “Oh, really? What’s the kinkiest thing you like?”

She groans, “I need another shot before answering that.” She leans over to pour another. She clinks our glasses together clumsily and we throw these back as well. This one doesn’t even sting. I’m definitely starting to feel the tequila. 

“I like being tied up,” she almost whispers and immediately looks away. 

I want to make a snarky comment but I know that will finally spook her, so I give my answer instead, “I like to be choked.” 

She makes eye contact with me for a moment, but turns away to grab the bottle of wine again. “I miss sex,” she mumbles. 

I nod my head in agreement. Her mouth opens to say something, but she stops herself. 

I reach out and grab her wrist, “What were you going to say?” 

She pauses for a moment, “Um, well...we both miss sex...and we both hate dating... why don’t we try being each other’s stress relief?” She stumbles out. 

I choke on nothing and I know my eyes and mouth are open wide. I feel like a fish gasping for air. I can’t formulate a response. I am in complete and utter shock. Say something. Say something! I realize it’s been too long for a response because she goes to get up, “Forget I said anything.”

“No, wait. Sorry, that took me by surprise. I mean are you sure?” I say unsure of myself. What are you doing? Tell her you love her. You want more with her. 

She won’t make eye contact with me. “I mean yeah. We’re best friends. It’s not like we are in love with each other or anything, right?” She almost giggles out. It’s the girliest sound I’ve ever heard her make. I know my face falls.  
Oh, so maybe don’t tell her you love her. You can’t agree to this. “Right,” I nod slowly. 

“We could keep it strictly sexual and not get weird with a couple of ground rules.” She states, sounding sure of herself. 

My thoughts are swarming. I don’t know how to feel. On the one hand, I would have Beca in a different way, but on the other, I still won’t have her fully. “Rules like what?”

“Well, number 1 would be no cuddling or spending the night with each on the nights we...relieve stress.” 

I try to keep my face neutral, “okay, what else?” 

“Nothing else changes to our friendship, except the fact we add... well sex. So no jealously.” She states again. 

Don’t agree. Don’t agree. “Okay,” I say. Idiot. 

She sits up, “okay?” 

“Yeah, okay, lets do this.” I say more sure than what I feel. She awkwardly leans forward and we kiss. It’s not perfect. Our teeth clash. She tastes like tequila and salt. It still feels right. I knew then after feeling her lips, no others would ever feel right again. 

We eventually fall into my bed: nervous and drunkenly fumbling over each other’s body. I try not to think about how sad I am when she goes to her room immediately after, or dwell on the fact that this is going to screw me in the end. 

——————present time——————

From that point forward all one of us had to do was the text the other “Stress relief” and we would find somewhere to fuck. We christened many bathroom stalls at Barden, the showers in Baker hall, and once she let ME fuck her on the piano after Bella practice. 

So far, we stuck to our rules. It wasn’t weird. We didn’t fuck every time we were alone and on the nights we didn’t, our arrangement wasn’t mentioned. Really the only thing that changed is my feelings for her grew. Now that I have laid with her, tasted her, fucked her, I know part of what I’m missing since she’s not actually mine. I want the whole package, but I keep settling for this: the best friend with benefits. 

It’s the practice after our face sitting session and I’m completely distracted. Her tits were practically bursting out of her sports bra. All I could think about was them bouncing as I fucked her. I tripped over my own choreography. 

Beca’s voice rings out through the space a little agitated, “Okay, guys, that’s it. I’m calling it for the day.” 

Everyone files out quickly except for us. “What’s with you today, Chloe?” She asks when we are alone. 

There are so many things I want to say to her, but I don’t. I roll my shoulders back before sauntering over to her, “Stress relief,” I say when my words are almost a whisper on her lips. She bridges the gap the between us without hesitation, fucking me for the second time in the empty rehearsal space. 

A week has passed and we haven’t had sex since then. It’s been really busy between school and rehearsals. We have studied together and spent yesterday afternoon laying in bed listening to music. Beca brought up canceling Saturday’s practice and I agreed it was a good idea. 

My phone chimes with a Bella’s group message. It’s about 9:45 Friday night. 

Beca: Hey, guys, it’s been a rough week. I’m cancelling tomorrow’s practice. 

Stacie: wooo go cap!

Jessica: Yay

Ashley: anyone wanna go wine tasting tomorrow? 

Lily: I can finally initiate my plan 

Amy: Only reason she is cancelling is because she has a hot date with that girl that works in the library. 

CR: get it, Captain! 

Beca: Fuck off, Amy. 

I drop my phone and it bounces on the bed. Of course I’m jealous. Anyone could see that coming. But I know I don’t have that right. I’m more so pissed off that Beca didn’t tell me, when she had more than enough opportunity. My phone is still chiming with notifications, but all I can focus on is the blood boiling in my ears. Beca has a late shift at the Radio station. 

I pick back up my phone and text Beca. 

Me: You didn’t think to tell me that?

Beca: what difference does it make?

Me: I think I deserved to know before the group chat. 

Beca: why? 

This pisses me off more. How dare she act like that? 

Chloe: I can’t believe you asked me that. 

Beca: come on, Chloe. 

Chloe: you’re right. It’s not like we have been fucking for 3 months or anything. 

Beca: don’t be like this. It’s not like it matters. Didn’t we make rules for a reason? 

Me: Fuck you, Beca. And fuck the rules. 

I didn’t receive a response back. But I didn’t give her much chance before I turned my phone off. I’m fuming. The more I get pissed off at Beca, the more I get mad at myself. It’s my fault I’m in this situation. 

I sleep fitfully, and finally give up about 6:00 AM. I pack a small bag, deciding I’m going to make myself scarce for the day. I don’t want to be at the house and I don’t want to run into Beca. I don’t turn my phone back on before sneaking out of the house. 

I kept myself busy in Atlanta. I went to the movies. A mall. Several stores. Drove around for a while. I didn’t go back home until 8 PM, when I was sure most of the girls would be gone, especially Beca. I creep into the house and see the living room is clear, then I make a straight line towards my room. I close the door silently behind me. 

“Chlo?”

I jump in fright. My heart is beating fast; I can feel my pulse in my ears. There in my dimly lit room, sits Beca. Her hair is in a bun, and she has on leggings and an old Barden hoodie I’ve had since my Freshmen year. She stands up, “Dude, I’ve been so worried about you all day!”

I cross my arms, huffing at her calling me dude. “What are you doing here, Beca? Shouldn’t you be on a date instead of worrying about me?” I question, my tone laced with venom. 

“No ones heard from you all day. I was starting to think you were in a ditch, Chloe!” She exclaims.

“Well, as you can see I’m fine. You can go!” I throw my hands up motioning to the door. 

“Come on, Chloe,” Beca huffs. “I know you’re pissed at me, but you could have responded to any of the texts I sent just so I knew you were alive!”

“My phone has been turned off since last night, Beca. You made it clear that this,” I point between her and me, “doesn’t matter, so why worry?”

“You’re my best friend, of course it matters, Chloe!” Beca says in frustration.

I wince. It’s hurts to be referred to as just her friend, even though that’s all we are. “Apparently not enough.” I huff out.

“That’s not fair!” Beca replies. 

“Look, I’m fine. I’m not in a ditch. So leave, go on your date.” I motion towards the door. 

Beca sighs, “You weren’t supposed to get jealous.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“How do you expect me to feel, Beca? You didn’t even have the courtesy of telling the person you’ve been fucking 3 months, you’re best friend, that you were dating again.” I yell out. 

She paces, “No jealously, no getting weird, nothing changes! Those were the rules!” She whines, emphasizing each one with a clap of her hands. 

“Well, they are stupid rules!” I respond.

“Well, then why would you agree to them in the first place?” She asks angrily, still pacing. 

“Because I’m in love with you, idiot!” Beca stops, body completely still and frozen, she is staring with wide eyes. “And I thought I would rather have part of you, since I couldn’t have the whole thing, but that was stupid. I’m stupid. I—-I can’t do this. It... hurts too much.” I trail off. I turn around and reach for the door handle, opening the door slightly, but it is immediately slammed back shut. I can feel Beca standing behind me, barely an inch between our bodies. I’m wedged between her and the door. Her hand splayed on the door right beside my head. 

“Wait, Chlo. No, I’m the stupid one.” She whispers. I squeeze myself around to face her. We are close enough I can feel her her breath on my face as she continues,  
“I never thought you actually liked me back. That you would actually consider more with me. I just thought it was well, stress relief with you. I didn’t know. I agreed to go on a date with someone, because it was killing me having you but not actually having you. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go out with her.” 

It’s silent and tense and I want to close the gap and kiss her, but I’m frozen in place, I can’t seem to formulate words, “back?” 

Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

I clear my throat, “like me back? As in, you like me.”

A smile overtakes her features, uncharacteristically big, and says, “That’s all you gathered from that?” I nod and she keeps me pinned against the door. Her navy eyes meet mine, studying my face. Her free hand reaches up and twirls a strand of crimson around her fingers. “Of course, I do. Who wouldn’t? I just didn’t know you saw me as more than a friend—-“ I cut her off with a searing kiss to her lips. 

Beca and I have had a lot of sex over the last few months, but we really haven’t kissed a lot, usually rushing through and getting straight to the point. This time though, Beca kisses me back with a passion I’ve never felt before, not from anyone. It’s like our mouths...our tongues are dancing in perfect choreography. My entire body feels like it’s on fire everywhere she is touching me. Her hand in my head moves to the back of my neck, and the other immediately goes to my hip, pressing me further into the door. I push off the door and fall into bed with Beca. This time instead of rushing through for release, we go slowly, studying each other. She read and followed my body like a map. 

When we finish, I still expect her to to immediately jump up and get dressed, but instead she lies in my bed on her stomach, and drapes an arm over my torso, rubbing small circles on my bare hip. I feel like I might explode from happiness. 

She mumbles into her pillow sleepily, “Will you go on an actual date with me, Chloe?”

I giggle and reach down to run her arm that’s draped around me, “Is that what you want?”

She turns towards me, her dark eyes never leaving mine, “Yes, Chloe. I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

I lean down and whisper, “Me too,” before connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
